


Bad Romance

by a_fish_without_water555



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fish_without_water555/pseuds/a_fish_without_water555





	1. Chapter 1

演算过程已经爬上了右半块黑板。密密麻麻的、臃肿的代数和运算符煮成了一锅粘稠恶心的汤——这就是数学，能把脑神经粘在一起，让你的大脑沉重得像是生长了肿瘤。但是这种东西，也会有变态喜欢。那个变态的家伙坐在我前排的右边，是新来的英格兰转校生，暂时是阶级外的生物。

看呐，这个左撇子摇晃着一支黑金钢笔，还在认真地……做笔记？看来他还不知道，在这所学校里成绩是最没有意义的垃圾。决定学生阶级的，是Caste Game（阶级游戏）。每个人都必须遵从游戏的结果，扮演特定的角色。嗯，我觉得『 Blaing（书呆子）』——这个散发着酸味的角色会很适合他。

我向他的课桌砸去一瓶松了盖的墨水。

他的笔记本毁了。哈哈，我很满意我的准头。多余的墨水正从钉死在地板上的课桌边沿流下。我该不该告诉他，泼墨是中国画的一种技巧？他今天刚领到的校服一定被墨水精灵们涂抹得很漂亮。

我们的夏季校服是灰色的短袖衬衫和黑色长裤。这里没有女生。学生们系着栓牲口似的黑领带，当然我的那条早就扔了。

所有人，包括讲台上的老师，都没听见墨水瓶碎裂的响声——因为我是这个班级的『 King（国王） 』。自古以来，国王在自己的领土上宣示权威就是一种政治正确。

英国佬回头了。听说他是校董的儿子，一来就当上了学生会长。但那又怎样？没人能反抗国王的权威。我已经准备好欣赏他错愕或者愤怒到肌肉抽动的脸，那双愚蠢的粗眉毛肯定溅上了滑稽的墨点。光是想象那幅画面，我就几乎要笑出声来了。

可是我看到了什么，那个讨厌的家伙……在向我微笑？

 

“Caste Game Start——”

周五最后一节课结束后，一个我不知道算不算老师的家伙站在讲台上宣布。

这种的荒谬游戏会在每次班级人员变动时执行。不想参加或者违反规则的家伙将强制成为底层的『 Target（目标） 』，变成所有人欺凌的可怜虫。

游戏的规则很简单。共有十一种卡牌，每种代表一个阶级。所有的卡牌都被散落在校园里，找到哪张就决定了是哪个阶级，直到下次游戏开始。

『King』 『Queen』 『Jack』是最好的三张牌，它们各自只有一张，代表着“阶级”。中间有一大堆垃圾，较高位的『Wannabe（崇拜者）』 和『Pleaser（崇拜者）』 会是大多数人比较满意的角色。中等的『Messenger（使役）』 和『Slacker（愚者）』还能凑合。剩下『Geek（宅人）』 『Blaing（书呆子）』（还有什么来着……它们是垃圾中的垃圾，我实在记不得名字了）这些属于所谓的“无产阶级”，要做好被欺负的准备。

最惨的就是『 Target 』，类似于印/度种姓制度排除在外的贱民。这种目标牌也只有一张，我会建议这个不幸的家伙多买一点人身保险。

所以现在，我像个猴子似的上蹿下跳，这幅蠢样只是为了找到属于我的『King』。

刚才在走道里撞见一个偷偷摸摸的家伙，我以为他死死攥在手里的是我想要的国王牌。可是抢来一看才发现是张 『Jack』。太让人扫兴了。

“切，只是『Jack』啊。不过对你这种没用的家伙，已经算是抬举了。”

我把骑士牌丢在那个胆小鬼面前，踩了两脚。他跪在地上，低着头。他也顶着一张亚洲人的脸，我对他印象不深。记得这家伙平时唯唯诺诺的，在班里从不敢大声说话。我看到他握紧的拳头指节发白，都开始发抖了，却不敢站起来揍我一拳。

有些人真是天生的loser。实在没必要和他们浪费时间。

 

该死！游戏结束的时间快到了！

我找遍了所有的地方，可是那张该死的国王牌就像失踪了，哪儿都没有！难道已经被人找到了？会是哪个混蛋……等等，还有一个地方！我竟然才想起来！

我不得不加快速度。跑到楼顶时我已经累出了一身的汗。果然，那扇通往天台的铁门并没有像往常一样被铁链锁着。

我敢肯定，我要的牌就藏在天台上。

我迫不及待地推开门走出去，还没有来得及收起脸上的笑意，却看见了那个英/国人早有预谋似的站在对面。

他居高临下地俯视着我，脸上的微笑和之前一模一样，眼神里却多了怜悯。

“你要的东西？”

他的食指和中指间夹着一张牌。我走到他面前，看见了牌面上的字母K和国王头顶的王冠。

“把它给我。”

“如果不给呢？”

“不给就削掉你的鼻子，亚瑟。”我没有耐心和他废话，从口袋里掏出了一把折叠刀，用刀尖指着他的鼻子。我以为他会害怕然后把东西交出来，可是我低估他了。

“原来你记得我的名字，我很高兴。但身为学生会长，我有义务提醒你，”他竟然把那张牌收了起来，“王耀同学，学校里不允许带入这种刀具。”

“我说，把牌给我啊！你听没听见！”

“你已经违反了校规。抢牌？这也是违反游戏规则的。王耀同学，你不能再错下去了。”

我的刀已经横在了他的脖子上，他却语气平静，笑得还是那么让人恶心。在他说话的时候，滚动的喉结摩擦着刀刃，只要我再多向前一毫米，就能给他放放血了。

难道他能永远保持微笑？在我割破他气管的时候都可以？这人是个疯子？还他妈想让我和他一起发疯？！

“你怎么那么多废话！”

我没有丢下刀，直接扑上去抢我要的东西。我们很快在地上滚做一团。我的视野摇晃得厉害，我的大脑充血发热，我根本不知道那把刀是怎么扎进了他的肩膀。

好多血……我看到了好多血……

我头晕目眩，仅凭恐惧维持着意识。我晕血的毛病是在亲眼目睹父母被一辆超速的货车碾成肉沫时留下的。我只想拿到那张牌然后走人，是的，我压根没想伤人，都是他逼我的！是他逼我动手的！

我害怕了，不是因为担心这家伙会进医院或者会死掉，而是那把刀留下了证据……他们要是知道我违反了游戏的规则，我就会变成『 Target 』！不行！我绝对不要那样！

“亚瑟……你没事吗？我不是故意的，相信我，我不是故意的……原谅我……”

我握着刀柄，试图把凶器拔回来。只要没有证据就好，谁管这个家伙会再流多少血……没想到一只手按住了我的手腕。

英/国人的脸色因为失血的缘故有些苍白，但他抓住我的手很有力度，我竟然挣脱不开。

“你别怕，”虽然声音有些虚弱，他看起来精神还好，“这件事我可以不告诉任何人，我也会把国王牌给你……但是你需要答应我一个条件。”

“好好好！我什么都答应！”我在心里窃喜。血腥味对我的影响已经没有之前那么强烈了，人就是犯贱，再恶心再害怕的东西习惯了它的存在就好。

亚瑟示意我扶他站起来。这个疯子，疼死他才好。但我现在可不敢说出任何会让他改变主意的话来。  
我在对他笑，和他一样虚伪的笑。我都快把自己恶心吐了。

他总算站好了，背靠着天台上漆成白色的铁栏杆。然后他示意我解开他校裤的拉链。这王八蛋，想让我给他口交！我果然没有看错他。这种道貌岸然的好学生，脑子里装的东西比娼妓更龌龊。我早就嗅到了他那副光鲜亮丽的外表下腐烂生蛆的味道。看到他的第一眼，我就知道，我讨厌这个家伙。

可是现在我没有说不的权利。我的小辫子攥在他的手里，不是脑袋后头的这条，是还插在他右边肩膀里的那条。

但是以后我会给他好看的。等我重新爬上『King』的位置，一定把今天受到的耻辱一一清算……我半跪在地上，一边给他解开拉链，一边计划着未来的报复。

“不许用手。拉回去，用咬的。”

得寸进尺……我只好再来一遍。用牙叼住金属的拉链头，一点点向下扯。他一定是故意往前顶了顶，我的鼻腔里充满了男性的麝香味，熏得我不得不闭上眼睛。

这个变态肩膀不疼么，这种情况还硬的起来？我发现扯开拉链受到的阻力更大了，因为他的那块肉把裤裆顶得鼓鼓囊囊。

算了，我怎么能理解变态的想法。

终于拉开了。我这才睁开眼，抬头去看他的表情。我笑得一定很谄媚，很无辜。相信我，这两个形容词一点也不矛盾。我知道自己的演技多么出色，这都是变成孤儿后在每任收养我的亲戚的白眼里学会的。多亏了它，我才能活到现在。

在看清亚瑟的脸时，我有些惊讶。他的眼角发红，似乎很兴奋，那双绿眼睛像狼一样盯着我。他那副性冷淡的面具终于融化了，我该荣幸这是我的功劳么？

我这些可笑的念头，在他把性器强硬地撞进我嘴里的时候烟消云散。他竟然迫不及待地亲自动手了。我想笑，可是他那东西的头部深入到了我的喉咙，压着舌根的感觉实在难受，我根本笑不出声，只是沁出了几滴眼泪。他抽插的动作特别粗暴，我感觉下巴快脱臼了。那根肉棒在我的嘴里越胀越粗，好几次我想把它咬断，但在想到后果时忍住了。

他终于发泄了出来。那些腥臭的体液像岩浆一样烧灼着我的喉咙，虽然吞下去之后我的胃开始翻江倒海，但是我不想在他面前呕吐。

我抹了抹嘴唇，开口时才发现自己的嗓子沙哑的有多么可怕：“……你满意了？”

他正在用目前唯一能动的左手整理衣服，从口袋里掏出那张牌，随手丢在我面前。

“非常满意。这是你应得的报酬。”

我赶紧捡起来。没错，就是我要的那张。牌面上的国王正端持着宝剑，所有的线条花纹都是黑白的，剑尖却蹭上了一点红色。

我恍然摊开手，这才发现掌心有几个被自己的指甲掐出的血痕。

 

在回教室交任务的途中，我又看到了之前那个捡到 『Jack』的胆小鬼。两个人纠缠在他身边，看样子是想抢他的牌。他在墙角缩成了一团，对方则踢打着他的背。可能因为终于拿到了国王牌，我的心情比较好，竟然上去帮他赶跑了那两个人。

我的嗓子因为刚才那破事哑了，没想到在喊“滚开”的时候，听起来竟然更有气势。

 

周一的早上，游戏结果宣布。

“滚开别挡路！”

我兴致勃勃地挤到最前头，在榜单的开头寻找着自己的名字。可这是什么——King的头衔后头，跟着亚瑟·柯克兰这个名字？！

我的笑容僵在了脸上。

这是怎么回事……那个混蛋的名字为什么会出现在本属于我的位置？

“王耀同学，你的名字在这里。”一只手从我背后伸出来，指向Target之后跟着的一串字母——那是我的姓名拼音。

是那个英/国人的手。其他人自动给他让出了一条路，让他走到了我的身后。这群蠢货，这群叛徒，他们已经认可了新一任的『King』。

“该死的！亚瑟，这究竟是怎么回事？”我转过身，揪住了这个混蛋的衣领。他现在跑来好心地帮我找到名字，哈，他这么想看我的笑话。

“没错啊。这是你应得的报酬。”

他拿出了一张纸牌，国王手里宝剑剑尖的红色证明这正是他给我的那张牌。在我的眼前，他从牌面上撕下了一层薄膜，国王的图案不见了，取而代之的是一只滑稽的小丑，半边脸在哭，半边脸在笑。  
这是代表『 Target 』的牌面。

我被他骗了！

意识到未来的黑暗，我什么知觉也没有了。在他把我搂进怀里，凑到我耳边低语时，也提不起把他推开的力气。

“那天我在天台上安了摄像头，一切都被拍下来了。想一想，如果我让别人都看到你那时可爱的样子，会怎么样？你现在是『 Target 』，拒绝不了任何人的要求。

“不想变成所有人的奴隶，就做我一个人的奴隶。”


	2. Chapter 2

硬要用一种动物来形容的话——

就是刺猬或者海胆吧。披着虚张声势的一身棘刺缩成一团，以为这样就能保护自己什么的。丢进开水一烫还不是死翘翘了。

“如果你选择顺从我的话，他们就不会找你麻烦了。”

亚瑟松开王耀的手，把他推倒在铺着雪白床单的铁床上。校医不在，进来的时候，亚瑟顺手反锁死了保健室的大门。

从刚才在卫生间里撞见三个低级的家伙围着王耀，把他的脑袋按在洗手池里浸水时到现在，亚瑟的脸色就阴沉得可怕。他喊了一句滚那群家伙就慌不择路地逃掉了，因此King的怒气至今没有找到发泄口，还憋闷在胸腔里隐隐作痛。

变成这幅凄惨的模样还真是没用。谁要看他这副鬼样子啊。

“和你无关。”王耀瞥了他一眼，抬手抹掉唇边的血迹。他的嘴角红肿着，左脸上有一片泛青的擦伤。他在刚才弄散了辫子，又被那群欺软怕硬的家伙按在水池里，现在披散在肩头的黑发，发梢还在不断地滴水。后背的衬衫被洇湿了一片，半透明的灰色下透出瘦削的肩胛骨的形状。

“你好像还没有搞清楚状况啊，Target。”亚瑟抓起他的头发，让王耀抬起头来，“这是最后通牒。选择我，还是选择被全班的同学挨个的——”

亚瑟的话没有说完，因为王耀的小刀架在了他的脖子上。

“没人教过你闭嘴吗。”王耀挑眉，用平滑而冰冷的刀面磨蹭着对方颈部的皮肤。

“刚才为什么不拿出来呢？那几个家伙把你揍得很惨吧。”亚瑟弯下腰，根本不在乎贴着劲动脉的威胁，双手撑在王耀的身体两侧，左脚屈起膝盖，跪在床沿上。

明明肩膀上的伤口才刚长好，却忘记了这只刺猬有随身带着折叠刀的习惯。这也不能怪他，亚瑟回忆起踹开卫生间大门看到的那幕。换做是自己绝对做不到，像沙袋似的挨了那群蠢货的拳打脚踢，还能不动声色地忍耐着，完美地扮演着Target的角色，让这把小刀安静地躺在口袋里。

他原以为前任的King只是个性格恶劣的暴君，现在却看到了王耀身上更为有趣的一面。即便是从金字塔的塔尖跌落阶级游戏的底层，沦落为任人欺凌的Target，这家伙也找到了让自己存活下去的办法嘛。

那为什么现在演不下去了，做出反抗King的这种蠢事呢？

“My Target，这是专门留给我的对不对。”亚瑟弯起嘴角，露出王耀最讨厌的那种微笑。明明是问句，却用无比肯定的语调说出。

王耀的回答是让刀刃轻轻切进亚瑟的皮肤，划开一条光滑的血线。

“算是吧。”

他强迫自己死死盯住那顺着刀锋流淌的红色液体。眩晕、恶心、牙齿打颤，晕血的生理反应就像录入了DNA似的顽固。王耀不断告诫着自己那是让他最讨厌的家伙流出的血，他应该开心，应该感到报复的快感，应该摆出胜利者的微笑……

可是他的手腕开始颤抖。

“我很荣幸。”

搞不清事情是怎么发生的。王耀没听清亚瑟说了些什么，只感觉到手腕传来骨折般的剧痛。折叠刀掉到瓷砖地板上，撞出一声脆响。他被亚瑟翻了个身，牢牢扣住肩膀，胳膊反折到身后。

“晕血的话就不要勉强自己了。”

亚瑟说着解下自己校服上的黑色领带，绑住他的眼睛。王耀倚靠在他的怀里，和刚才激烈的反抗相比，显得过分地安静。

“你选好了对吗。”亚瑟的两手绕到王耀胸前，一粒粒解开他衬衫的纽扣，“我保证你配合的话，这会是个很享受的过程。”

“……少废话。要做就动作快点。”

王耀知道自己不可能杀掉亚瑟。选择躲在King的荫庇下只是时间早晚的问题。从游戏结果公布的当天开始计算，亚瑟给了他一个星期的考虑时间。这一个星期里，他受够了曾经被他踩在脚下的跳蚤们的侮辱挑衅。他原本以为这背后有没有亚瑟的授意，后来却不敢肯定了。今天之前亚瑟一直对他不闻不问，完全没有摆出他料想中的那副看好戏的态度。人人都爱落井下石，王耀自嘲地想到，更何况他还是King的时候得罪了不少人。

今天是第七天。王耀以为自己已经做好了足够的心理准备。他不想泄露出自己软弱的一面，尤其是在这个人面前。可是当视野只剩下一片黑暗的时候，随之而来的恐惧感远比他想象的更难忍受。

他被剥光衣服，分开双腿坐在亚瑟身上，两手紧紧攥着床单。从手心到额角，不断地沁出冷汗。

“放松，这样我很难进去……”

亚瑟的双手在他胸前和下腹的敏感上游走，试图挑起这具身体的情欲，却没有得到满意的效果。直到他掰过王耀的下巴，覆上双唇。他发现对方完全没有吻技可言，所有的反应都被动而生涩，但亚瑟很满意由自己主导的节奏。

“该不会是你的初吻吧。”亚瑟沙哑了不少的嗓音里掺杂着轻微的笑意。他放开王耀的嘴唇，明显感觉到对方体温的上升。

“怎么办，需要我负责吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

学生会长的办公室里，架设在电视屏幕前的摄像机亮着一盏工作中的绿色指示灯。微凸的黑色镜头像一只毫无感情的眼睛，机械地记录着此刻发生的一切：被风高高扬起的白色窗帘，透进室内的阳光里升温发酵的情欲，会客用的沙发上两具交缠在一起的身体，液体流淌过皮肤时潮湿滑腻的声音。

“真下流啊。它想吃掉我的手指呢。”

亚瑟刚刚在王耀的身体里发泄了一次，把性器抽出来之后重新伸入食指和中指，顺着已经过充分扩张的通道探向深处。很快三节指腹全部被湿热的肠壁热情地含住。在手指转动、抠挖内里褶皱的时候，穴肉配合着收紧放松，像极了吞咽的动作。无法闭紧的穴口挤出了之前留下的精液。那些粘稠的液体摩擦着亚瑟的指根，泛起了乳白色的细小泡沫。

“啊⋯⋯还不都是因为你……到底是谁……嗯……下流……”王耀软倒在沙发上，绑在身后的双手还没有被解开。白皙的皮肤上遍布着青紫交错的吻痕，大腿根处留下了干结的白色痕迹。他止不住地张嘴喘息，不断起伏的胸口粘着汗湿的长发。因为高潮失去的意识逐渐回复，但他累到连抬头看一眼亚瑟在做什么的力气都没有。

从昨天开始，王耀就没有收到任何来自King的指示。上午的四节课，他不停地偷看亚瑟，但从那张公式化的好学生面具上根本猜不出什么。他明知道亚瑟的忽视很可能是故意给自己设下的陷阱，却无法继续忍耐，才在午休时闯进了这间学生会长的办公室。

亚瑟戴着耳机，看见他进来依然坐在办公桌后毫无反应。王耀没有出声叫他，转身顺着亚瑟的视线看向挂在墙上的电视，脸色瞬间变得惨白。

“这是上次录的。当时摄像头就藏在这里的电视背后。”亚瑟摘下耳机，按下暂停键，电视的画面停留在王耀情动时布满红晕的脸上，“拍的很不错吧。”

“为什么要拍这种东西……”王耀狠狠咬牙，“我不是已经答应你了，你还要做什么！”

“不，我什么都不想做。”亚瑟笑了笑，“你觉得我还需要拿这种录像来威胁你么。这只是为了收藏。”

“你……简直变态！”

“嘴上翻来覆去只会骂这么几句，你还真是可爱。”亚瑟嘴角的笑意反而加深了，“变态的可不止是我啊。才受到一天冷落就跑过来摇尾乞怜的王耀同学，你和我，难道不是变态的同类么。”

王耀僵在原地，嘴唇翕动着，瞪着亚瑟却什么话也说不出口。

“过来。”亚瑟微笑着向他招手，“今天我们来玩个新游戏。”

于是事情演变成了现在的模样。服从King的指令逐渐成为了习惯甚至本能⋯⋯唯一的慰藉，大概是亚瑟的那张脸长得还不至于太让人倒胃口。王耀自嘲地想，自己还真是有身为Target的觉悟，活该被人踩在脚下。

在摄像头的窥视下暴露出最不堪的样子，比往常更加强烈的羞耻心把他折磨得精疲力尽。高潮来临的时刻，几乎完全丧失了思考的能力，但他依然死死盯着液晶屏幕上不断跳动的画面，迷蒙失焦的眼瞳中刻入了可怕的固执。

为王耀做好简单的清洁后，亚瑟从口袋里掏出手绢，擦干净了自己的手指。他拉起王耀被领带捆绑在一起的双手，让他半坐起身，背靠在自己怀里。比起王耀的校服衣裤全部扔在地上，赤裸如同新生婴儿的状态，他依然衣着完好，在刚才的情事中甚至没有把身上的衬衫弄出太多的褶皱。

“有个礼物我要送给你。”亚瑟把手绕到王耀面前，亮出了一枚小巧的金属环。环身上有一圈精致的花纹，穿着一颗银色的铃铛。亚瑟晃了晃手腕，铃铛并没有响，原来铃舌被塞住了。

“⋯⋯这是什么？”王耀身体一僵，看向亚瑟的眼神充满戒备。

“别想多了，这可不是戒指。”亚瑟笑了笑，“这是King的标记。”仔细看的话，小环和铃铛上都镂刻着花体的字母K。

“⋯⋯放开我！”在亚瑟伸手捏揉着他左胸前的乳粒时，王耀终于明白了他的意思。冰冷的指腹如同毒蛇吐出的信子，接受刺激的乳头很快颤巍巍地挺立起来。他挣扎着想从亚瑟怀里脱身，却被更紧地禁锢在对方怀里。被扣住胳膊而挺起胸膛的动作，看起来反倒像在邀约。

“不配合的话，疼得是你自己。”亚瑟凑到他耳边，刻意放轻的声音像是在安抚闹别扭的情人，可再怎么温柔的语调也改变不了威胁的本质。

“这里，是最贴近心脏的位置⋯⋯”亚瑟说着不断用指甲拨弄渐渐变硬的乳尖，突然狠狠一掐，那块软肉变得充血肿胀，像颗成熟的樱桃点缀在光洁白皙的胸膛上。亚瑟趁机打开银环，用豁口处露出的尖针刺穿了这颗樱桃的表皮。

从胸口传来的利痛豁地蔓延到全身，王耀倒吸了一口冷气，死死咬住下唇才让自己没有失态地痛呼出声，却控制不住压抑下来的轻吟闷哼从唇角逸出。如果不是亚瑟压制着他的胳膊双腿，他也许早就疼得缩成了一团。伴随着一声声加重的喘息，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，垂吊在乳环上的铃铛也在不停地颤抖。短短的几分钟里又出了一身冷汗。

“很疼吗，抱歉……”罪魁祸首的道歉听起来毫无诚意，“就像刺穿心脏一样吧。这样的话，你应该能记住自己是属于谁的东西了。”

王耀慢慢放松了身体，胸口依旧传来一阵阵火辣的通感。他没有半点心思去搭理早就被定位成变态的亚瑟，索性闭上了眼睛。

亚瑟伸舌舔去被刺穿的乳尖滚落的血珠，安抚地吻了吻王耀的额头。他慢慢解开绑住王耀双手的领带，一圈圈缠在自己的手背上。领带原本绑得较松，布料也并不粗糙，却因为刚才王耀的挣扎越收越紧，才在那双纤细的手腕上勒出了醒目的红印。王耀想要抽回手，但凭他现在的那点力气，试了几次都没有成功，只能任由亚瑟按揉着那片发红的皮肤。

“已经上课了。”亚瑟终于放开他，看了眼腕表，“现在回去吗？”

王耀偏过头枕在亚瑟肩上，没有说话，只是摇了摇头。

“真拿你没办法，那就留在这里吧。”见他乖顺地依偎在自己怀里，亚瑟不再过多为难，尽管明知道王耀的顺从绝不是心甘情愿。不过正因如此事情才变得有趣。拿捏这种藏起了利爪尖牙、随时会反咬主人的宠物，才能让恶劣的征服欲得以满足。随手拨弄了一下乳环上的铃铛，他用右手搂着王耀的腰，左手掏出手机，飞快地发送出向老师请假的短信。

“既然时间空出来了，不如看看，”亚瑟收起手机，扣住王耀的下巴，让他不得不抬头看着自己，“刚刚拍下的好东西。”


	4. Chapter 4

本田菊不记得这是第几次自己尾随着王耀、目送着他走进这扇标有“生徒会长”字样的门内。

一秒、两秒……

幽深的瞳孔失去了焦距，他站在转角处墙壁投下的阴影里，默数着流逝的时间。虽然什么声音也听不到，却不由自主地陷入了种种折磨理智的想象中。

一只手从背后搭上了他的肩膀。

“本田同学，”弗朗西斯像是没看见本田菊脸上的惊讶，这位班级现任的Queen微笑着，语调是一贯的漫不经心，“在这发什么呆呢？”

“没、没什么……在下只是……”

“没什么就好。”弗朗西斯拍了拍他的肩膀，提出的警告已相当露骨，“不要以为自己是Jack，就要承担保护公主的责任哟。”

半天也没有得到回答，弗朗西斯撇了撇嘴，无奈地转身离开。

本田菊始终低着头，紧盯着自己的鞋面。垂下身侧的两手不知何时已经紧攥成拳，苍白的指节像是要戳破皮肤似的凸出手背。他的眼前浮现出那时王耀挡在自己身前的背影，似乎还看到了自己蜷成一团瑟瑟发抖的身体，布满尘土的脸上懦弱无能的表情。

那个人之前还毫不留情地嘲笑过他，可转身却又来保护他……肯定是出于对弱者的同情吧。他也只配获得这样的同情了，连Jack牌也不过是可怜的施舍而已。

和卑微的自己是完全不一样的，那个人就像他的名字一样，耀眼得让人无法转移视线，即便成为了Target也没有把任何人放在眼里……只除了……除了他们的King……

本田菊哆嗦着嘴唇，神经质般地自言自语。

只是Jack的话，果然还不够让他看见自己……还不够资格站在他身边啊……

——————————————————————————————————————————

王耀枕着手背，侧卧在平时做爱的沙发上，微微蜷起身体。他在脸上盖着一本摊开的书册，挡住了窗口透进的阳光，看起来睡得很安稳。

亚瑟不自觉地压低了脚步声。他走到王耀身前，拿掉那本书，好笑地发现那竟是他们的数学课本。难道是抓紧午休的时间来学习，一边看书一边睡着了？他从来都不知道，王耀是这么心系学业的好学生啊。

祖母绿色的眼瞳中映入了一张安静的睡颜。亚瑟微眯着眼睛，唇角的微笑比以往多了几分温柔的弧度。原来那只最爱咬人的刺猬，也会露出这种毫无戒备的模样。他伸出手，拨开王耀额前散落的刘海，打量着东方人细长精致的眉眼。王耀微蹙着眉峰，眼底有片淡淡的鸦青色，难得暴露出的脆弱让人忍不住产生心疼和怜惜的情绪。可是下一秒，那双眼睛睁开时，立刻破坏了一切柔软的情愫。漆黑的眼眸深如寒潭，眼神锐利得如同挑在刀尖上的血珠。

“喂，偷偷摸摸地干什么呢。”

“偷偷摸摸？没有记错的话，这里好像是我的地方。是谁偷偷摸摸地溜了进来？”

亚瑟直起身，俯视着王耀，“你一直醒着的么。”没有等到对方回答，他已经肯定了答案。王耀的眼神中没有半点刚醒时的迷茫，全是他所熟悉的讥诮嘲讽，清醒得不能再清醒了。

“你开门的动作太吵了。”王耀皱了皱眉，毫不掩饰语气中的厌烦。

亚瑟没有和他计较，把刚才的数学书丢还给了他：“自学没什么用吧。要不要我帮你补习？”

“你会那么好心？”王耀拿下书，眉头皱得很深。

“当然是要收取报酬的。”亚瑟俯下身，双手撑在王耀的身侧，一条腿挤进他的两腿之间，“对你来说不算什么的报酬。”

暧昧的姿势说明了一切。王耀当然清楚所谓“报酬”里会有怎样无耻的内容。他抓住亚瑟垂下的领带，堆起满脸戏谑的笑容：“有必要吗，你还不满足King的特权？”

“老实说，的确不满足。”亚瑟顺势贴近王耀的脸，说话间能感受到彼此温热的吐息。他咂了咂嘴唇，嘴角勾起危险的笑意：“我喜欢主动一点的床伴。”

王耀没好气地拍开他的手。

“那就出门右拐，走过三个街区，去红灯区找你主动一点的……唔……”

亚瑟的回应是一个不由分说的吻。他咬住王耀的嘴唇，用尖利的犬齿咬破柔软饱满的唇珠，尝到腥甜的味道才探入口腔，强迫那条灵巧的舌头和自己纠缠在一起。他粗暴地解开王耀衬衫的扣子，探入手掌，玩弄着那枚银亮的乳环。

“我好像没有给你拒绝的权利？身为Target就要拿出起码的自觉啊。”

两人身下的皮沙发被压出了一串嘎吱嘎吱的响声。亚瑟死死按住王耀的双手，亲吻从耳际滑向脖颈，吮咬着滚动的喉结和凸起的锁骨。

听到皮带叩地的轻响，王耀干脆闭上了眼睛。衬衫的下摆摩挲过赤裸的腿根，下身暴露在微凉的空气中，他紧咬着下唇，不自觉地绞紧双腿，被羞愤染红的身体开始止不住地轻颤。无论经历过多少次，对这种事情依旧没办法习惯。

“那是……什么……”

王耀突然睁开了眼睛，不可思议地看着亚瑟。冰冷而陌生的异物侵入感让他头皮发麻，本能地想把亚瑟踹开，却被牢牢扣住脚踝，怎样踢踹都挣脱不开。

“当然是你想象的东西。”亚瑟抬高他的双腿，用食指一鼓作气地把那枚沾满了润滑油的跳蛋顶入深处，只留下一条尾巴似的粉色拉环垂在外面。

“放心吧。从最低档开始适应的话，很快就能习惯了。”

亚瑟的双手下流地揉弄着王耀的两瓣臀肉，挤压的作用让情趣道具越发向深处移动，好像活物一般钻进他的身体，摩擦着肉壁发出滑腻腻的水声。王耀羞耻得不敢发出任何声音。亚瑟抓住他的手，示意他抬高自己的膝弯。腾出手来的学生会长从办公桌的抽屉里翻出跳蛋的遥控器，把它用黑色的绝缘胶带固定在王耀的大腿外侧。乍看上去像是绑在腿上的弹匣。

在王耀极其厌恶的那双绿眼睛里，盛满笑意。

遥控的开关被推到最低的一档。王耀的大脑顿时一片空白。靠近G点的位置遍布着敏感的神经末梢，颗粒状的橡胶表面不断磨蹭着那里的黏膜，激起了几乎让他四肢痉挛的快感。完全不同于和亚瑟做爱时的感受，那种单调的机械震动似乎永远不会停止。王耀绷紧了身体，止不住地张口喘息。

“变态……哈，你难道不举？要靠这该死的道具？”

他松开了紧咬的双唇，嫣红的唇色像樱桃一般诱人。透亮的瞳仁也蒙上了一层迷离的水汽。这让他的眼神失去了平时的锋锐，在亚瑟眼里，这样的他用可爱来形容也不为过。

或者可口。

“你可以自己控制它。”亚瑟拉着他的手，来到被胶布裹缠的遥控器上，“不满意的话，就把这个开关推到顶。”

他按着王耀的食指，把开关向上推了一格。“是不是还不够？”他笑着问王耀，但他的猎物难耐地夹紧双腿，丝毫分不出心思回应他的问题。

或许现在的王耀压根听不见他在说什么。

亚瑟投向他身体的视线让他极度不安，可逃避也只会徒增笑柄。而这具身体只知道遵循该死的本能，已经让他的前面有了感觉，微微翘起的肉茎头部开始渗出透明的体液。他知道自己看起来一定淫乱而不堪。可反抗和逃走的念头都被快感吞没了，胸腔里的心脏也好像不再是他自己的东西，那失控般的剧烈跳动让他几乎缺氧。

在他剧烈起伏的胸膛上，晃动的乳环闪烁着金属质的光芒。那是一种无声的挑逗。亚瑟微微眯起眼睛，眸色加深的绿瞳透出打量的神色。浓稠到化不开的视线胶着在王耀身上，从颤动的睫羽滑向潮红的眼角，滚动的喉结，挺立的乳尖。他吻了吻王耀滚烫的脸颊，放肆的唇舌一路向下，把深红的吻痕留在Target的锁骨和胸口。

亚瑟咬住了那枚乳环。哪怕造成这一切的罪魁祸首就是自己，被忽视的King依然决定，用惩罚性的撕咬指责王耀对自己的忽视。他用左手把王耀的双腕压在头顶，空闲的右手找到了另一处战场，揉搓着对方半勃起的阴茎和底下的囊袋。因为各种驳杂的体液，那里早就变得湿漉漉的。亚瑟不断改变着手上的节奏，便能好整以暇地欣赏他的Target种种可爱的反应。王耀会发出甜腻的呻吟，会因为过度的快感刺激而露出茫然的表情，会在失去着力点，差点从沙发上滑落时慌乱地揽住他的脖子。

紧闭大门的会长室内，荷尔蒙的气味已经达到危险的阈值。亚瑟却在此刻放开了王耀。他低头看了眼腕表，起身整理自己弄皱的制服。他走到办公桌旁，倒了一杯早已冷掉的茶水，转身看向沙发上王耀，眼神中完全不见前一刻的热度。

他有点想念刺猬先生了。若是平时的王耀，这时候会怎么嘲笑他呢，不举，变态？那张坏嘴巴要比现在毫无意识的情欲娃娃有趣得多。亚瑟有点后悔，在润滑液中掺入了过量的催情剂。

他的欲望并没有得到完全的满足，但是没人比他更擅长控制自己。他能得到现在的一切，一半原因就来自于惊人的自控力。他是柯克兰家的幺子。因为政治联姻嫁入柯克兰家的母亲并不受父亲的喜爱，在他还小的时候就去世了。与三位优秀的哥哥相比，他从小被众人忽视，小时候阴沉冷漠的性格一点也不讨喜。连家里的佣人对这位小少爷都没有足够的尊重。谁能想到他会成为柯克兰家的继承人呢？可这就是现在发生的事实。

亚瑟没想到会在王耀的身上找到和自己相同的特质。带着目的的隐忍和妥协，适当的反抗让对方不失去对自己的兴趣，实在是个聪明的家伙。他必须承认他的眼光太差，最初见到王耀的时候只以为对方是个长相漂亮的草包。而现在他必须对Target先生刮目相看了。

作为单纯发泄情欲的玩具，未免太过可惜……亚瑟走回沙发旁边，拨开王耀脸上汗湿的黑发，用力扣住那人尖瘦的下颌。他把整整一杯茶水倒在王耀的脸上，对方的身体随即打了个寒噤。

“该醒醒了，王耀。”

眼看着情欲的颜色从王耀的脸上褪去，他恢复清醒的Target终于又露出了那种让他爱惨了的眼神。亚瑟松手让玻璃杯在地板上砸了个粉碎。他特别好心地把王耀脱下的衣裤捧了过来，甚至挑出了内裤打算帮他穿上。在王耀惊异的眼神中，亚瑟指了指还留在他下身的道具。

“戴着它们去上课吧。”

弗朗西斯告诉他，王耀私底下找到他们班上的Jack，似乎有些有趣的小动作。虽然他很期待王耀想怎样对付自己，但这并不意味着他没有生气。

对不安分的猎物应该提出警告，不是么。


	5. Chapter 5

“唔……”

王耀把脸埋进臂弯，为了堵住急欲脱口而出的喘息，几乎咬破了下唇。

后穴中震动的道具仿佛吞食意志的蛀虫，从尾椎蔓延入血管的快感让他止不住全身颤抖。王耀努力调整着呼吸，让身体逐渐适应快感的侵袭。刚疲软下去的阴茎再次产生勃起的冲动，可他清楚那里实在射不出什么了，更多的兴奋只意味着更难熬的折磨。

他的双腿紧绞在一起，腿根早已濡湿了一片，幸好在黑色的校裤上痕迹并不明显。尽管始终埋着头，依然能感觉到那人毒蛇般的视线攀爬在他身上。周遭的声音仿佛远褪到另一个世界，但残存的理智依然提醒着他，这间教室里还有不少双等着看好戏的眼睛。为此他不得不拼尽全力，去维护那一点可笑的尊严。让这群蠢货看到他被像个性爱娃娃一样摆弄的丑态？哈哈，那还不如让他去死……

——干脆去死，一了百了有什么不好。

好像有谁说过这样的话……他此刻脑子很乱，怎么都想不起那人的脸。也许那不止一个人，有一群人都说生来属于蝼蚁的阶层，活该一辈子被人踩在脚下……

真蠢啊王耀，还以为之前抢到国王牌是自己的幸运，竟然忘了，学校从收容所招进像他这样毫无背景的孤儿，本意就是送给它的贵族学生们作为国王游戏的玩具。早被家人和社会遗弃的玩具，即便被玩出什么问题，校方和当事学生也不会有麻烦。

哪怕侥幸一次爬上King的宝座，不过是因为有人突发奇想，想看看三等公民戴上不相称的王冠，样子会有多滑稽；更想看看，他得意时跌落的狼狈样。这世界荒谬至极，规则全由他人制定。聪明人要么选择去死，要么忘记为人的尊严好好扮演玩具，像他这样自讨苦吃的，早就蠢得无可救药……可他不甘心，怎么都不甘心，凭什么有人无耻下流，生来却高人一等！

正烧灼喉管的热流，分不清是恨意还是被动的快感。意识在下坠的过程中，随之而来令人疯狂的失控感。这段时间和亚瑟的纠缠让他变得能从屈辱中获得快感，变得越来越像个宠物。多可笑，所谓的人类早被证实，不过是种能被驯养的动物。尽管道具的遥控器就在他触手可及的地方，脑海中却有个声音不断阻止他关掉遥控器的开关，一遍遍向他重复，没有收到King的指令而擅自做出举动，可能会被怎样恶劣地惩罚……

闭上双眼，他在自己的手臂上狠狠咬下一口。

开什么玩笑，那个混蛋算什么东西，凭什么支配他的人生。王耀舔开齿尖的血腥味，赶走软弱的念头。不论要花多久，他总会让那混蛋付出代价。

他提起嘴角，笑容中不带温度。从几乎令人溺死的快感中撕扯出清醒的意识。

当那种折磨人的震动停止时，始作俑者站到了他身侧。

“起来。”

王耀还来不及回应，右手便被死死扣住。整片小臂的肌肉在钝痛后近乎麻木，他被亚瑟从座位上提起，因为发软的双腿歪斜在那人身上，一瞬间被四面投来的目光活生生戳成刺猬。

“你……你又发什么神经！”

因为不敢抬头，他现在的姿势几乎是靠在亚瑟怀里，压低声音的咒骂也只有两人能听见。亚瑟没有理他，左手不顾他的推拒硬是环在他腰上。

“抱歉老师，王耀同学看起来有些不舒服，我想送他去医务室。”

亚瑟的声音从他头顶上方压下来。听来温和的声线充满对同学的关爱，却让王耀泛起一阵阵恶心。明明想让他在众人面前出丑，现在又来假装好心。只是他连甩开亚瑟的胳膊都做不到，还需要这个人帮他遮挡衣裤上不堪的痕迹。

“那你们去吧。”

讲台上传来的声音漠不关心。那些不怀好意的视线依然黏在他身上，直到他们走出后门才消失。

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“出了很多汗啊……”

空荡荡的走道交叠着两人的脚步声。亚瑟仍驾着王耀的肩膀，顺手捻起他额角落下的一缕长发，揉开被汗水粘结在一起的发丝。

王耀嫌恶地偏过头，并没有搭理他的意愿。

“希望这回你能收到教训，”亚瑟笑了一声，也不在乎他的听众不愿意配合，“你以为偷走几盘录像带，真能对我有什么影响？”

“呵，至少可以让大家知道，我们的会长大人究竟是个什么东西。”

没必要掩饰什么。确实是他拿走了那些恶趣味的录像带，不惜以毁掉自己的代价，把它们作为以后要挟亚瑟的筹码。那天他走出会长办公室的时候，意外撞见了本田菊，对方竟然知道他想做什么，主动提出了帮忙。

“名誉那种东西？你应该比我更在乎吧，这样做不是很蠢么？”亚瑟突然加重了扣在他肩膀上的力气，“那些东西，你告诉我，那家伙有没有看过……”

“你把他怎么样了？”

意识到他说的是谁，联想到昨天开始就空着的本田菊的座位，王耀做不到不管不问。

“……哼，有闲心去管别人的死活，不如问问我要带你去哪吧。”

“反正不会是什么好地方。”

王耀早就发现他们正去向的并非医务室，不过懒地多问。此刻他们已经来到走道尽头的拐角，目的地很明显，是体育课前更换运动服的更衣室。

确认不会再有人干扰，亚瑟一脚踹开更衣室的大门，反手先把王耀推了进去。

“先解决一下你的问题，换上你那间柜子里的衣服，动作快点。”

“你……”

“至于我送给你的玩具，”看到王耀诧异的眼神，亚瑟挑了挑眉，充满“善意”地补充道，“你想扔就扔掉，实在喜欢的话，继续留着我倒是无所谓啦。”

王耀回答他的是竖起的中指和一道关门的巨响。

亚瑟转过身，背靠在门板上，低低地笑出了声来。他并不介意自己被锁在门外，即便是宠物啊，拔掉了尖牙和利爪，不就没有半分乐趣了么。他先前的生气也不是因为Target对King的反叛，不是因为欺骗和算计，只是因为王耀让其他人介入了他们之间的游戏。

“我实在是……很喜欢你啊。”

谁叫我们是同一种人呢。

不管被多少只脚踩进烂泥里，也要拼了命向上爬的那种傻瓜，还真是好不容易才遇到一个。


End file.
